Bloodied Night
by umbreon241
Summary: A high school delinquent finds out about powers she never knew she had. The problem is, now everyone is after her. Oh, and she has crushes on two people. Two people who don't even like her back, not to mention trying to kill her. Hisagi/OC/Ichigo
1. Tracking anklets are so in this year

Heya, it's Umbry here again! :D

I came up with this idea for a story a few days ago. This will be eventual HisagixOC, key word being eventual. However, I'll also have IchigoxOC as well.

In this story I do not have a beta (as of now) but I can at least write in a literate manner. Or at least I hope I write literately. :/

Note: This fic starts right before the arrancar arc and follows the anime.

As a warning, I have a bad habit of starting ideas but never finishing them. I'll try to keep going with this story though since I have a lot of ideas. In this story honorifics (-taicho, -chan, -san, -sensei, etc) will be used, along with some Japanese words and the Japanese last name before first thingy, so Toshiro Hitsugaya would instead be Hitsugaya Toshiro. Just in case you guys don't know about the honorifics, here's a little guide for you. (This was pretty much gotten right from Wikipedia but I also added my own thoughts to it, if you see any issues with it please do tell me so I can correct it)

-chan: Usually used for girls who are friends, along with babies, grandparents, and young children. Also used to describe cute things. (Ex: Shiro-chan)

-kun: Most of the time used for boys.

-nii: Brother

-nee: Sister

-san: All-purpose honorific. Represents Mr., Ms., Mrs., etc.

-sama: Greater rank than oneself, also used in place of "Lord". (Ex: Lord Aizen, Aizen-sama)

-sempai: Higher rank than oneself, often used when upperclassmen are addressing lowerclassmen.

-kohai: Opposite of sempai.

-sensei: Teacher or someone of an accomplished profession or authority figure.

As for the Japanese words, here's another guide:

Urusai- Shut up!

Nani- What?

Arigato- Thank you

Gomen- Sorry

Gomensai- I'm sorry

Baka- Idiot

Right now I'm just hoping my charrie won't be a Sue. .

Akemi: …

Do I have to say it?

Me: Yes, yes you do.

Akemi: ASDFGHJKL; I HATE YOU.

*monotone*

Umbry does not own-

Me: BE CHEERFUL DAMNIT! D:

Akemi: *deathglare*

*puts on fake smile and cheery voice*

Umbry does not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does. If she did, Toshiro-kun would be shirtless half, if not all, the time! Plus-

Oh, forget it.

*throws brick at Umbry*

Me: *dodges brick*

Fine, fine. LET THE STORY BEGIN! :D

"Class, we have a new student," Ochi-sensei said, adjusting her glasses a little and not even bothering to sound cheerful.

A girl who barely cleared 5'3 walked slowly into the room between two policemen who were standing at the door. Almost everyone in the class had been discussing the appearance of the two cops, several outlandish rumors were circulating about bombers undercover in the class. However, the reason the policemen were there was now apparent.

The first thing the class saw was a metal anklet on slender mahogany skin; a tracking device to make sure its wearer didn't stray too far from its boundaries. As the wearer of the anklet walked forward, the next thing apparent was her dark and feisty aura. It was clear she had seen a lot and wouldn't take any crap from anyone.

Light blond hair added a softer touch to her appearance, despite being somewhat ragged, though she kept her head down so her eyes weren't visible. She was wearing the typical school uniform, it highlighted her slender yet muscular build and medium sized chest.

Quietly the girl walked to the front of the room, standing next to Ochi-sensei with her head still down.

"Tsukakasai-chan, please introduce yourself," Ochi-sensei said, or rather ordered.

"I am Tsukakasai Akemi," The girl said in a monotone, lifting her head up so her eyes were visible. Many shocked whispers ran through the room when she did so. Her left eye was a stormy gray, but her right eye was out of the ordinary, being a bright red.

"You may go sit next to Inoue-chan. Inoue-chan, raise your hand," Ochi-sense said, the orange-haired girl cheerfully raising her hand.

Akemi quietly walked over to Orihime, taking the seat next to her. Smoothing down her skirt a little, Akemi looked out the window into the school courtyard, ignoring the whispers around her. Of course, by now Akemi was used to the stares and whispers.

Abandoned at a young age, she had always been moving from place to place, never settling down. Part of it may have had something to do with the fact that she was used to living on the streets and that just happened to unnerve people, though Akemi didn't think that was it.

Sometimes Akemi would seem to feel a touch that wasn't there, or maybe nonexistent wind would stir a curtain. The most common occurrence however, were the headaches. Whenever she got them, Akemi would hear flashes of voices. The most disconcerting part of the headaches, however, was at night when she would fall asleep and have the weirdest dreams.

When she was a child Akemi once told her a former caretaker about the headaches and voices and dreams. Concerned, the caretaker took her to a clinic for diagnosis. Doctors had labeled her as schizophrenic, but for some reason Akemi didn't really think that was the case. The dreams and everything seemed so real, but Akemi had learned to keep her mouth shut.

However, once Akemi had glimpsed a white masked monster during a headache. The monster had chased after her, leaving destruction in its wake. When somebody saw her, they called the police. After interrogation the police had concluded that the destruction caused was created by bombs that Akemi used. Despite her fervent protests, the police had sent her to live in a juvenile detention facility. That was when Akemi was fourteen, two years ago.

Since then Akemi would always be followed by at least one policeman, apparently to make sure she didn't 'threaten society' again.

As Ochi-sensei droned on about English literature, which Akemi didn't give a damn about at the moment, a pounding headache interrupted her thoughts.

Akemi leaned forward on her desk, holding her head in her hands. Vaguely, out of the corner of her eye, Akemi could see a black-clad figure running across the school courtyard. He appeared to have bright orange hair and a large object wrapped in white bandages strapped to his back.

"Tsukakasai-chan? The answer please?" Ochi-sensei said, breaking Akemi out of her thoughts.

Crap, I wasn't listening at all. What should I do? Akemi thought frantically before another wave of pain coursed through her head. She slumped forward in her desk a little, holding her head in her hands.

Ochi-sensei frowned a little "Tsukakasai-chan? Are you all right?" she asked, traces of concern lacing her voice.

"I-I'm fine," Akemi mumbled, blinking when black spots began dancing on the edges of her vision.

I've never had a headache this bad before, The blonde thought through her mental haze of pain.

"You don't look fine, Tsukakasai-chan. Kurosaki-kun, could you please take Tsukakasai-chan to the infirmary?"

"Hm?" Ichigo was jolted out of his thoughts when Ochi-sensei spoke.

"I said, Kurosaki-kun, please take Tsukakasai-chan to the infirmary," Ochi-sensei repeated, a little annoyed at Ichigo's lack of attention.

"Sure, whatever," Ichigo said, walking over to Akemi.

The aforementioned girl attempted to stand, cringing when another wave of pain shot through her head and nearly falling down.

With a sigh and slight scowl, Ichigo wrapped one of Akemi's arms over his shoulders, letting the girl lean on him. Slowly Ichigo began walking out of the room and down the halls. The two policemen trailed behind them, though they offered no assistance.

After several agonizing minutes the two, or rather four, finally reached the infirmary. The two policemen stood on either side on the doorframe. Ichigo was at this point pretty much dragging Akemi along. A nurse walked over to the students and helped walk Akemi over to a bed, having Akemi sit down.

"Kurosaki-kun, you may go back to class now," The nurse said.

Ichigo shrugged "Whatever," he said, taking one last, slightly concerned, look at Akemi before walking back to class.

After Ichigo left, the nurse took Akemi's temperature and found it perfectly normal.

"Why don't you rest for a bit? You can go back to class later," The nurse suggested kindly.

Akemi shrugged, her thoughts still sluggish, and lay down on the bed. The nurse left the room, most likely to go file some papers or something along those lines, leaving Akemi alone except for the two silent guards.

_I wonder what happened back there,_ The girl thought _I've never had a headache _that_ bad before. Sure, my headaches are bad, but usually they aren't knock-me-half-unconscious bad,_ A yawn interrupted her thinking _I'd better get a bit of sleep, maybe that will help it wear off._

Rolling over onto her side, Akemi curled up and rested her head on the pillow, quickly falling asleep.

_** LUNCHTIME**_

"That Akemi girl isn't back yet. I wonder what happened to her," Rukia thought aloud as she took a bite of her rice.

"She looked like she was in pretty bad shape," Mizuiro commented.

"Yeah, but did you see those two policemen? If they need two full grown guys to restrain her, I'd hate to see her when she's mad," Tatsuki said.

"If you ignore her creepy eyes, she was hot…" Keigo had a dreamy look in his eyes, along with Chizuru.

"Urusai both of you!" Tatsuki snapped, promptly smacking both Keigo and Chizuru upside the head.

Both of the perverts fell off the bench they were sitting on from the force of the blow, landing on their heads and shutting up for the moment.

"What do you think of her, Ichigo?" Rukia asked "You were the one who had to escort her to the nurse."

Ichigo was previously lost in thought, looking up when Rukia said his name "Nani?"

"Were you paying attention to _anything_ she just said, Kurosaki?" Uryu asked, pushing his glasses up further up his nose.

The strawberry shrugged, making Uryu sigh, exasperated, though he refrained from making any comment. For the next few minutes everyone was silent while they ate.

"I'm going to sit under those trees, it's getting a bit hot. Are you coming, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, standing up.

"Sure!" Orihime said cheerily, with Keigo and Chizuru agreeing as well, along with Mizuiro. They all walked over to the shade under the trees and sat down, resuming eating their lunch.

"Did you feel her spiritual pressure?" Rukia asked as soon as they were gone.

"Yes, it was interesting," Uryu said thoughtfully "It's like-"

"It's like we've felt it before," Chad finished for Uryu in his deep voice.

The Quincy nodded "Exactly."

Ichigo frowned "I didn't notice her spiritual pressure."

"That's because you're too stupid to sense anything, dumbass!" Rukia said, kicking Ichigo.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo exclaimed, holding his hurt shin.

Rukia only smirked victoriously and went back to eating her lunch.

_** END OF THE SCHOOL DAY**_

Even more whispers and rumors were circulating through the class. Akemi had yet to return from the nurse, and people were getting suspicious.

"Maybe she's plotting to bomb our school," One girl said under her breath.

"Oooo, maybe she's an alien from outer space who's the last member of a dying race!" Another student volunteered.

A particularly arrogant girl flipped a strand of her honey blonde hair over her shoulder "Well, _I _think she's just a b*tch who wants to be the center of attention. I mean, did you see her eyes? She's _clearly_ using contacts. _Seriously,_ how pathetic can you get? Of course, that girl's just a lowly street rat, she probably doesn't know better."

"Want to say that again?" A malicious voice asked from behind the girl, though it was slightly tired and strained.

The girl turned around to face Akemi "Tch, I said you were an attention-seeking b*tchy street rat," she sneered.

After quickly looking around the hallways, a ghost of a smile graced Akemi's usually monotonic face. The policemen that usually followed her around constantly weren't there "Really? I'd think you would be able to come up with something more original than that," she said lightly.

"Don't even _try_, street rat," The honey-haired girl said, placing her hands on her hips "You're just a pathetic idiot. I'm superior to you, what can you do to me?"

"Once this is over you won't ever say that again," Akemi growled, her smile becoming darker as she lowered her posture into something resembling a fighting stance.

Me: CLIFFHANGER! :D

Akemi: Hurry and continue, I want to beat the crap out of that baka. :c

Me: All right, we'll see about that.

Random Character: Hey, want a hint for what may happen in the future? Two words for you: SCREAMING FERRET! :D

Me: *shoves crazy into closet*

Akemi: ?

You'd at least better give me some friends soon.

Me: Don't worry, that will happen. 0:D

Anyways, here's a translation for Akemi's name:

Akemi- Bright, beautiful

Tsuka- Spit

Kasai- Fire

Whole name translation- Bright/beautiful spitfire

Cool, huh?

**Review if you want to see Hisagi and Ichigo shirtless.**


	2. Wait, you have WHAT in your backpack?

HEEEEEEE-LLLLLLLOOOOOO! I'M BAAAAAAAACK! :D

I actually wrote this chapter even before I posted the first one on so I would be able to get more stuff up quickly. What I'm probably going to do is write the next chapter before posting the one before it. Right now I have lots of ideas and a lot of things to do.

Akemi: On with the fight then?

Me: Yep. But first!~

Akemi: Umbry does not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

Me: Now for the guide…

-chan: Usually used for girls who are friends, along with babies, grandparents, and young children. Also used to describe cute things. (Ex: Shiro-chan)

-kun: Most of the time used for boys.

-nii: Brother

-nee: Sister

-san: All-purpose honorific. Represents Mr., Ms., Mrs., etc.

-sama: Greater rank than oneself, also used in place of "Lord". (Ex: Lord Aizen, Aizen-sama)

-sempai: Higher rank than oneself, often used when upperclassmen are addressing lowerclassmen.

-kohai: Opposite of sempai.

-sensei: Teacher or someone of an accomplished profession or authority figure.

Urusai- Shut up!

Nani- What?

Arigato- Thank you

Gomen- Sorry

Gomensai- I'm sorry

Baka- Idiot

Remember, here last names come before first ones.

The honey blond ((A/N: The first time I accidentally wrote this as 'horny blonde'. No offense to blondes, of course.)) student rolled her eyes sarcastically, though she took a step back from Akemi, only to have Akemi take a step forward.

"What's wrong?" Akemi asked innocently "Are you…scared?"

"Why would I be scared?" She asked, laughing nervously "You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"Oh really?" Akemi asked, taking another step forward before her expression hardened "I don't believe you," she growled, grabbing the girl's blouse collar and partially lifting her into the air.

With a small yelp, the girl struggled in Akemi grip, but to no avail "Let me go!" she hissed.

"Hmm, let me think about it," Akemi said, not without sarcasm "Nope."

"You b*tch!" The girl shouted, swinging her leg around and attempting to kick Akemi before her assaulter easily caught her shin with one hand.

"Nice try, baka. That won't work on me, though," Akemi said calmly, glaring steadily at the girl.

Gulping the girl squirmed a little under Akemi's gaze, shrinking back.

"Good, you're afraid," Akemi purred "Now, why were you talking about me behind my back?" she snapped, her expression hardening.

"I-I don't know!" The girl cried "E-everyone else was t-talking about you a-and I sort of j-just joined in!"

"So you were spreading rumors and making false accusations JUST BECAUSE OTHERS WERE DOING IT?" Akemi yelled "THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!"

One of the honey blonde's friends, a girl with long black hair, finally unfroze and walked up to Akemi "L-leave Kuna-chan alone!" she stammered.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Akemi snarled.

The black haired girl narrowed her eyes and grabbed the wrist that Akemi was using to hold 'Kuna-chan' up in the air.

"Tch," Akemi scoffed, bending her arm to elbow the black haired girl in the face before spinning around and round house kicking her right in the stomach.

"NO, HOKORI-CHAN!" Kuna screamed, reaching a hand over to the direction where Hokori fell.

"Crying won't get you anywhere," Akemi said coldly before punching a girl who was attempting to sneak up behind Akemi to attack her.

A girl from the small group of Kuna's friends crawled over to the fallen girl "Senbo-chan? Wake up! It's me, Donyoku-chan!" she cried before being kicked in the back of the head by Akemi.

Kuna paled but wisely kept quiet after Akemi took down both of her friends, leaving two remaining.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM ANYMORE!" A redhead screamed, about to charge at Akemi before her companion put a hand on her shoulder.

"Gekido-chan, maybe if we ask her nicely, she'll let Kuna-chan go," The brunette said quietly.

"As if, Taida-chan! She's a monster!" Gekido said, charging at Akemi and almost immediately getting punched in the solar plexus and kicked into a wall.

"Gekido-chan!" Taida cried, taking a hesitant step forward and stretching a hand out to where her friend had fallen.

Akemi scowled and quickly grabbed Taida's arm, twisting it and throwing her at her friend.

Taida yelped and fell into the wall, banging her head against it in the process. Sprawled out on the floor, she was completely limp and was lying down on her side next to her friend.

"NO!" Kuna shrieked "YOU MONSTER!" she began to struggle even more in Akemi's grip.

"You are beginning to be a nuisance," Akemi said blandly, throwing Kuna into a wall.

Unaccustomed to pain, the honey blonde haired student hit the wall somewhat hard and yelped. She curled up into a ball in an attempted to shield herself from Akemi's coming attacks.

However, the next blows never came. Just as Akemi was about to kick the student curled up on the ground, a policeman came barreling into her and pinned her against a wall. Swiftly the policeman grabbed Akemi's wrists and held them above her.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" The other policeman kneeled next to the girl curled up on the floor "Where are you injured?"

"I-I don't know!" Whimpered the student "She attacked me for pretty much no reason! It hurts all over!"

"It'll be all right, sweetie. The girl who attacked you was just a delusional schizophrenic. Now, can you tell me your name?" He asked, not without kindness.

"I AM NOT DELUSIONAL!" Akemi yelled, writhing under the policeman's grip "SHE WAS ASKING FOR IT ANYWAYS!"

With a small growl the burly policeman holding Akemi down took one hand off her wrists, using it to grab a few pills from a bottle in his pocket and force them into Akemi's mouth.

The effect was almost immediate, Akemi slouched down on the wall, suddenly drained of energy.

"I wasn't asking for it," The girl on the floor sniffled, uncurling from her position a little "My name is Ouhei Zankokuna."

"Okay Zankokuna-san, we'll have some paramedics come soon to make sure you and your friends are okay," Said the policeman in a reassuring tone.

"Arigato, Policeman-san," Zankokuna said "But my full name is a bit of a mouthful, just Kuna-chan is fine."

The policeman nodded, standing up to talk on his walkie-talkie for a moment before clipping the device back onto his pocket. He went over to the various girls lying on the ground and checked their pulses and sighing before walking over to the silent crowd that had gathered.

"All right everyone, you should probably go home now. The show's over, let's leave," He said loudly, shooing everyone away.

With audible grumbles the crowd slowly dispersed, walking out of the school courtyard and to various directions and/or vehicles.

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**_

Paramedics had come and put the unconscious girls into an ambulance before swiftly driving away to a hospital. Their parents had been called and would meet the girls at the hospital. The whole process had taken quite a while, it had grown dark outside and the stars were coming out.

The policeman that had Akemi pinned down was still keeping her there, mainly because Akemi didn't have the strength to stand.

Akemi was gazing blankly out the window, looking at the stars and the sky. Her thoughts were sluggish and hazy, and her limbs wouldn't seem to respond to her commands.

_How much time has passed now? _Akemi thought, as she looked out the window _The stars are so pretty. They're so sparkly too. Sparkly, sparkly, pretty, pretty,_ she thought before shaking her head a little _Ack, stupid meds. But that girl, I think her name was Kuna? She was asking for it. Still, why did they have to give me those stupid meds?_

The first policeman walked over to where Akemi was sitting down "We're going now, Tsukakasai-san. Stand up," he said.

"Yes, Oshiro-san," Akemi mumbled, using the wall to push herself up before she nearly fell over.

Sighing, the second policeman caught Akemi's elbow and steadied her.

"Thank you, Kuroki-san," Akemi said quietly, taking a moment to find her sense of balance before beginning to walk out of the school courtyard.

Kuroki still maintained his grip on Akemi's elbow, though if it was to make sure she wouldn't run off or to simply make sure she stayed upright was anyone's guess. Akemi had a sneaking suspicion that it was the former. Of her two 'caretakers', as the Juvenile Hall administrator put it, Kuroki was the less caring one. He was always blunt and handled Akemi roughly. Oshiro was at least more kind than Kuroki, but he was still fairly strict.

All was quiet and peaceful as they walked silently through the streets. There wasn't anyone on the streets, making Akemi wonder exactly what time it was.

Street lamps cast a yellow glow on the asphalt and houses on either side of the road. Everything was eerily silent as well, except for their footsteps on the pavement of the sidewalk.

After a few minutes of walking Akemi's vision began to dance about. She slowed down a little, frowning a little. By now she was used to the way the medicine she was forced to take made her vision spin, but this was unnatural. Soon a headache began pounding at her temples.

_At least it wasn't nearly as bad as the one earlier today,_ Akemi half-thought, mainly concentrating on putting the pain to the back of her mind.

Oshiro slowed down a little, frowning at Akemi "Tsukakasai-san? Are you all right?" he asked.

A loud crash sounded from behind the three, saving Akemi from a response.

Slowly turning around, Akemi's eyes widened a little when she saw an enormous, dark, ape-like creature with a white mask on its face. The thing easily towered over the houses around it.

The throbbing in Akemi's head increased a little when the thing raised a hand, swiping down at the small group.

Akemi narrowly dodged, spinning out of the way at the last second, though she still sustained a scrape on her left arm.

However, the two policemen weren't so lucky. While Oshiro was able to dive to the ground and avoid the claw, Kuroki was impaled through the stomach.

His eyes widened when the claw went through him and coughed up blood, making the creature laugh.

Fumbling a little, Oshiro pulled out his gun and pointed it at the creature, his hands shaking "Stop or I'll shoot!" he yelled.

"Don't be stupid, puny human. In fact, if you give me the girl, I might just leave you two alone," The thing spoke with a dark, sinister voice that sent shivers up Akemi's spine.

Oshiro frowned before looking at Akemi "Run," he said simply before firing bullet after bullet at the creature.

Akemi didn't even think twice before beginning to sprint down the street. She didn't know where she was going, just that she needed to get away from that… monster. As she ran her headache lessened, making her sigh with relief. Screams echoed in the night, coming from behind her. For a moment Akemi considered stopping to turn around.

Abruptly her headache came back with overwhelming force. Involuntarily gasping, Akemi tripped and fell, her backpack falling off her shoulders and letting a small ferret doll fall out.

Now why Akemi had a ferret doll in her backpack was anyone's guess. Instinctively Akemi extended a hand towards the toy, grasping its fluffy midsection.

The creature walked calmly up to the fallen girl, who was almost motionless on the ground. Slowly he picked her up with one giant hand, holding her in front of itself.

"Your friends' souls were not exceptionally tasty," It informed her with a grin "Yours, however should be exceptionally delicious. Goodbye, little one."

Opening its mouth, Akemi froze, her eyes widening. Then she mirrored the motion, abnormally long canine teeth glinting in the street lamp's dull light. To Akemi's surprise, her headache suddenly vanished, though her mind did not fully process her shock. She could feel power building up inside her before a bloodcurdling scream ripped itself from her throat.

The ferret doll in her hands seemed to vibrate with her scream, amplifying the sound. One could practically see the sound waves blasting towards the creature that was holding her.

Roaring in agony, the creature shook its head back and forth in an attempt to shake away the sound, but to no avail. Cracks appeared in its mask, slowing tracing themselves in the white surface until they spread through the entirety of it. With a final roar, the creature's mask broke apart and it disintegrated into nothing.

Now that there was nothing to hold her there, Akemi fell through the air and fell onto the pavement with a sickening thud. The last thing Akemi saw before blacking out was the night sky, sprinkled with silver stars. Clutching the ferret doll in her hand, Akemi succumbed to the darkness.

Me: My sister Starlightneko helped me figure out a few things with Akemi, like how to not make her too Sue-ish.

Later some of you are going to look back at this chapter and facepalm for reasons I will not tell you right now. :3

Akemi: *strokes ferret doll*

It's really kind of cute. I'm going to name it Kyatu. Can I get a backstory for Kyatu, Umbry?

Me: Sure, it will most likely be in the next chapter.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**If you review maybe one of the guys in Bleach will be gay and we can have a cute gay guy. I mean seriously, don't you think gay guys are cute?**

Charlotte Chuhlhourne: I'm cute then, right? c:

Rukia: NO!

*smack and flings into cage*

GO DIE IN YOUR CAGE! :O


	3. Stalking in the Rain

Heya! :D

Akemi: Hi.

Me: Cookies go to xXwhitebunnyXx for reviewing and Blondie6719 for adding Bloodied Night to story alerts!

As for xXwhitebunnyXx's question if the ferret was part of her power, my answer is-

Akemi: *puts hand over Umbry's mouth*

No spoilers! :O

Me: Fine, fine. I'm not posting the suffixes guide because I'm lazy.

As a few reminders, this fanfiction follows the anime and starts before the arrancar arc.

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR AQUARION.

ONWARD TO THE STORY!~

_***LINE BREAK BECAUSE MY COMPUTER DOESN'T LIKE LINES***_

_"Come on Akemi, let's go!" A young girl with long, wavy strawberry blond hair and chocolate brown eyes cried as she raced through a lush green park. Expertly the girl dodged and weaved around trees and people, a ivory scarf around her neck fanning out behind her as she ran._

_ Flowers were blooming on the ground and green new leaves graced the trees. Spring was filled with life and the energy from it was seeping into the two children as they ran through the park._

_ "Youko!" Akemi, appearing around seven years old, whined. Her blond hair was swept to one side, helping cover up her red eye "Wait up!"_

_ "You'll have to catch me if you want Kyatu back!" Youko paused for a moment to turn around so she was running backwards and wave the prized ferret doll in the air before turning back around to hop over a puddle of mud._

_ "No fair!" Akemi cried, increasing her pace so she was just out of arm's reach of Youko. Another burst of speed allowed Akemi to run next to Youko and snatch Kyatu out of Youko's hands._

_ "Hey!" Youko protested as sheslid to a halt, panting though she had a large grin on her face._

_ Sticking her tongue out at Youko, Akemi examined her ferret to make sure he wasn't dirty._

_ "I think Kyatu has a bit of mud on him," Akemi declared as she scrutinized her ferret's long and silky ivory fur. There was a long brown stripe down the ferret's back, running all the way down to its tail. The ferret had ears of the same color. Small claws adorned the ferret's paws. It had light blue eyes to finish off the look._

_ Youko inspected Kyatu's fur before pulling out two brushes "We can brush the mud out!" she said happily._

_ "All right," Akemi nodded, walking over to a bench and perching Kyatu in her lap. Carefully she and Youko began brushing Kyatu's fur. _

_ Halfway through Youko began singing softly. _

"On the day the earth began, under the tree of life.

We listened together to the sound of distant whale song.

Everything we lost, and everything we loved.

I embrace with these arms, but where do I wander now?

The amber star above holds its secrets.

This undying, brilliant spirit, without you but a vengeful angel.

Please, do not ravage these wings, I was born to know these feelings.

It's been ten and two thousand years since I first loved you.

Eight thousand years later, I yearned you even more.

In one hundred million and two thousand more, I will still love you.

On that day, through my torment I began to hear the music.

Before this world ends, and before our lives are exhausted,

I want to cast off this latent grief, and embrace your scent.

If you listen, you can hear the memories of the sea, and drink of the despair of the lustrous moon.

Reborn endlessly in the light eternal, your dreams will never sully.

You were born to carry these wishes.

It's been ten and two thousand years since I first loved you.

Eight thousand years later, I yearned you even more.

In one hundred million and two thousand more, I will still love you.

On that day, through my torment I began to hear the music.

You grow up once again, again and again, going off far away.

In anguish I watch over you, unable to rest...

Just to sing your name...

It's been ten and two thousand years since I first loved you.

Eight thousand years later, I yearned you even more.

In one hundred million and two thousand more, I will still love you. On that day...

It's been ten and two thousand years since I first loved you.

Eight thousand years later, I yearned you even more.

Even in one hundred million and two thousand years, I will still love you."

_By the time Youko finished her song, a small crowd had gathered. They began applauding loudly, which made Youko blush. Hesitantly Youko stood up and bowed, which only made the crowd cheer more._

_Akemi joined in with the cheering crowd, grinning widely as she applauded her friend. Youko had an amazing voice for someone her age, and she loved singing to Akemi. _

_ After a few minutes the crowd gradually dispersed and Youko sat down next to Akemi again. Nervously she adjusted her scarf, playing with the ends._

_ "It's getting kind of late. Should we go home now?" Akemi asked, looking up at the darkening sky._

_ Youko nodded "Yeah, that's a good idea," she said, standing up and beginning to walk onto the sidewalk._

_ Akemi followed behind Youko, Kyatu cradled in her arms. Silently they walked along the sidewalk until Akemi felt something wet land on her nose._

_ "Hm?" Curiously Akemi put a hand in front of her, a few more raindrops landing in it. She looked skyward and saw rain clouds blocking out the few stars that had come out._

_ "We'd better get into some shelter. It looks like this storm will pass over quickly," Youko observed thoughtfully._

_ "Good idea," Akemi said, looking around as the drizzle of rain increased._

_ "I think there are a few shops in the next few blocks. Someone there might let us stay until this rain passes over," Youko said, continuing walking down the sidewalk._

_ Akemi nodded and broke into a jog, Youko following her example shortly. They ran for about a block before they passed by a man under an umbrella._

_ The man under the umbrella grinned, showing off the scar on his chin. Wind picked up, making Youko pause for a moment to smooth down her red and purple plaid skirt so it wouldn't fly up._

_ Quickly, taking advantage of Youko's temporary stop, the man grabbed her arm. As soon as he got a firm grip, several other people stepped out of the shadows and surrounded Youko. _

_ Whimpering, Youko shrunk back a bit. Her hands were clutching her scarf as if by some miracle it could save her._

_ A man with short brown hair that fanned up at the ends and a goatee grabbed Youko's scarf and examined it, pulling Youko towards himself in the process._

_ "LET YOUKO GO YOU JERKS!" Akemi yelled, running over and kicking the man in the shin._

_ Not that it did much good, anyways. The man didn't even look at Akemi when she kicked him. Instead, with his free hand the man made a motion to two members of the group, twins with blue hair who were both wearing a different hat._

_ The two twins grinned and pulled bottles of water out of their pockets, flipping the caps off._

_ "Zeige dich, Guhl and Gunther," Akemi couldn't tell which twin said what, as she was suddenly dunked underwater._

Wait, this doesn't make sense! _The logical part of Akemi's brain screamed as she tried to push to the surface of the water around her _I'm on land, there shouldn't be any water!

_With a sudden movement all of the water around Akemi parted. Falling onto the pavement, with waterlogged senses Akemi vaguely heard Youko scream her name while the man with brown hair held her back. _

_ "So, what do you think of them?" The silver-haired man with the scar on his chin asked "It didn't look like the blonde one could activate her doll. But her friend's doll is only sleeping."_

_ "Yes, once Youko's doll awakens we will not lose," A woman with turquoise hair who was wearing a purple dress said "We should just leave Akemi until she is able to activate her doll. Once she can we'll come and retrieve her."_

_ "I agree," The man said "Now, let's go," he said, pulling a piece of cloth from his pocket and putting it over Youko's mouth._

_ Slumping over, Youko would have fallen if not for the brown haired man catching her. _

_ Akemi tried to cry out, but instead only succeeded in coughing up water. The sound brought the attention of the man with the scar on his chin. _

_ Walking over leisurely, the man brought the cloth close to Akemi's mouth before she weakly scooted away from it._

_ Sighing, the man grabbed Akemi's neck to hold her down and forcefully pressed the cloth over her mouth. _

_ Attempting to avoid breathing, Akemi glared vehemently at the man and attempted to throw him off her, only to have him catch her wrist. He quickly twisted it backward, making Akemi involuntarily gasp. In the process she inhaled the fumes on the cloth. The fumes smelled strangely of flowers._

_ Akemi's vision became even more blurry and she fell limp. Smirking, the man put the cloth back in his pocket and straightened up, walking back to the group._

_ The man with brown hair picked up Youko bridal style, and in a flash all of them were gone, leaving Akemi alone in a rain-drenched world._

_ Closing her eyes, Akemi succumbed to darkness as she listened to the raindrops falling all around her._

_***LINE BREAK OF SHEER AWESOMENESS***_

I wrote legit filler! I'm so proud of myself seeing as filler is nearly impossible for me to write! :D

Akemi: …Yay?

Me: Anyways, most of you guys will be able to figure out some stuff from this chapter. Feel free to go back to last chapter, read it over, and facepalm. Note what I called the ferret doll.

Akemi: :D

Read and review please!

Me: I almost forgot, this will turn into HisagixOCxIchigo soon. Or at least OCxIchigo. Not sure how soon, though.


	4. Boston Accents and Perverts

*bows*

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! T^T

Akemi: WTH? YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR MONTHS!

Me: *emo corner*

Akemi: *sigh*

Umbry does not own Bleach but-

Kyatu: *interrupts*

Umbry owns me and Akemi though!

And if she gets my Boston accent w'ong, please do tell me. I'll pass the message on to he'.

_***LINE BREAK OF EPICNESS***_

Strangely enough, there was no pain. Only darkness.

_'What's going on? Why is it so dark? Am I in my mind or something? Screw this, I want to wake up.' _Though Akemi. Her mental voice echoed throughout the darkness.

_'Hello?'_ She called out into the darkness, her voice echoing slightly _'Is anyone there? Can you let me wake up now?'_

A strange squeaky laugh was her only reply.

_'Just great,' _Huffed Akemi _'I _thought_ that my mind might be more useful than this.'_

_ 'Onla when it's time, my dea'. We will meet soon enough,' _Finally, a voice answered her. But it had… a Boston accent?

_'Why can't you come to me now? Who are you? What are you? When will you come to me again?' _Demanded Akemi, always the impatient one.

But her only reply was another squeaky laugh. It sort of reminded Akemi of the way a hobbit might laugh while clad in a red silk robe and sitting in his study in front of a fireplace with a roaring fire that kept the room nice and warm in a comfy leather chair and smoking a pipe. But with a Boston accent, of course.

_'You' mental pictu'es amuse me to no end. You always we'e an imaginative child. Now, stop wonde'ing about me. It will only lead you to mo'e su'p'ises in the end,' _Ordered the voice.

_'Okay… sir?'_ Akemi responded hesitantly.

The voice coughed a pity cough.

_'The'e's no need for fo'malities. We a'e pa'tne's afte' all. O' at least we will be.'_

_ 'What do you mean by that?'_

_ 'I didn't answe' you' questions now, so do you 'eally think I'll answe' them a minute late'? Patience, my dea' child. It will come in time.'_

It tried to sound wise and condescending, but its accent kind of ruined the effect.

_'Fine,_' Grumbled Akemi.

_'See? You''e lea'ning al'eady,' _Said the voice cheerfully.

If Akemi could see where the voice was coming from, she would have glared at it.

_'…Shut up,' _She muttered.

The voice laughed again.

_'I suppose I can do you that favo' fo' now. Until next time!'_ It called out cheerfully.

_'Are you leaving now?'_ Akemi called into the darkness.

This time no voice responded. Complete silence saturated the very air around her. Or was there even air in one's mind? Either way, Akemi was alone in her mind once more.

It stayed in this tranquil state for a while. Maybe a few minutes, maybe an hour. Time seemed to flow differently in Akemi's mind. The darkness started pressing on her. Wisps of voices passed by her ears.

Did she even have ears? Akemi could no longer tell up from down. It was as if the blank space was beginning to wipe away her senses. Then the pain started. She was slipping out of the blankness. At first Akemi fought the slipping sensation, not wanting to see what was outside. But then she tired, and decided to let herself go.

She could feel something around her head. A bandage, maybe? And she was lying on something soft, probably a bed. Akemi's eyes opened to see a large, muscular man with tanned skin and rectangular glasses. He had a handlebar mustache and cornrowed hair, which were connected to his long sideburns.

"PEDOPHILE!" Shrieked Akemi, drawing a pocketknife she had hidden in a pocket. Kicking the man off her, Akemi stabbed at his shoulder.

The man expertly caught her wrist, holding her hand in place right sbove his shoulder with an iron grip.

"Now, miss, please, let's be rational here," Said the man calmly, slowly moving Akemi's hand away from him.

"!" Akemi yelled, kicking the man in the knee.

Kicking him didn't really seem to affect the man, and he managed to grab Akemi's other wrist and pinned to the floor so she was lying on her stomach. As he pushed her down, Akemi's head just barely knocked against the floor as a wave of pain rolled through it, making everything hazy.

"Urahara-san, she's awake," Akemi just barely could make out the words that the man spoke.

A man dressed in traditional Japanese attire—Akemi couldn't really be bothered to try to see exactly what he was wearing right now—with a bucket hat that may or may not have been striped and a fan popped into the room. For all Akemi could tell, it might have been polka dotted.

"So how's our beloved little patient?" Urahara asked cheerfully.

Akemi squirmed slightly, trying to get out of the man's grip. The light in the room was beginning to hurt her eyes.

"Tessai, why are you pinning her down?" Grinned Urahara. His voice was really starting to hurt Akemi's ears.

"She is convinced I'm a pedophile and was attempting to attack me," Said the man, now identifiable as Tessai. Gently he pried the knife out of Akemi's hands.

Deciding to just give up, Akemi let herself go limp. She didn't even protest at the knife taken out of her hands.

"Well, for Urahara, that's not very far off the mark," An irritated voice said from behind Urahara. It stepped to the side to reveal our favorite carrot top, Ichigo.

"Geez, Akemi. You look half dead," He remarked, walking over to where Akemi was on the floor.

"She has a concussion. Ichigo, could you hold her up for me while I heal her?" Tessai asked Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and took hold of Akemi's wrists with one hand and hauled her into a sitting position. He placed his other hand on her back to keep her upright. Akemi slumped over against Ichigo's hands, seeming almost lifeless. Her blonde bangs shifted in front of her mismatched eyes, making her seem like a life size rag doll.

Tessai nodded his thanks and green healing Kido light glowed around his large hands, which he placed on Akemi's forehead. The green light seeped into Akemi's head, healing her concussion.

"There, that should be better," Rumbled Tessai as he retracted his hand.

"Let me go!" Akemi growled the second Tessai removed his hands, attempting to shake Ichigo off herself. But alas, Ichigo's grip remained strong.

"Calm down, will you?" He grumbled, looking equal parts irritated and amused.

"Never!" Akemi hissed, managing to get one of her wrists out of Ichigo's grip. But instead Ichigo just caught her wrist with his free hand.

"Not going to happen. Calm the hell down, will you?" Ichigo said, slowly tightening his grip on Akemi's wrists. After a minute of struggling, Akemi finally submitted.

"What do you want?" She asked, head down so her bangs fell in front of her eyes.

Urahara flipped out his fan, lightly fanning himself even though the room was a perfectly nice temperature "Well, for starters, could you see what attacked you?"

Akemi looked up to Urahara, giving him an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look "What the hell do you think? Of course I could see the fricking thing."

The shopkeeper laughed in a way that reminded Akemi slightly of Santa Claus "Do you know what its name is?"

"No. Unfortunately, we didn't have time to address that matter," She said dryly.

He laughed again "It was called a Hollow. They eat the souls of the dead and even those of the living, if they have enough spiritual pressure."

Akemi didn't even bother to mask her boredom "Spiritual whatnow?"

"Spiritual pressure. It's essentially the amount of energy your body exerts. Now, when we found you, there was a certain kind of medicine in your blood. It appeared to restrict your spiritual pressure. Do you know anything about this?" Asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh, that medicine. They give it to me because they think I'm a threat to society," Scowled Akemi before adding "Whenever one of those Hollow things comes near me when I'm on it, I always get a bad headache…"

Urahara nodded and lapsed into silence for a moment before speaking "That was most likely because the Hollows draw out your spiritual pressure more, but then the medicine forces it back in."

"Fun," Akemi remarked, looking bored. She pulled her wrists free from Ichigo's grip, who looked lost in thoughts, and yawned.

"What time is it, anyways?" She asked.

"About 3 AM. You were out for a few hours," Urahara replied cheerfully.

There was a short silence before Akemi gave them all a WTF look "Then why the hell are we still fricking awake? Get out, I want sleep!"

Ichigo and Tessai shrugged while Urahara laughed. Well, not for very long, since Akemi threw her pillow at his face. After that, he walked out of the room, followed by Tessai, who turned the lights off behind him.

Akemi retrieved her pillow and quickly curled up on the bed roll, shoving the pillow under her head. Within seconds, she fell asleep. Kyatu was lying next to the bed, though not for long. In her sleep, Akemi reached out and grabbed the stuffed doll and pulled him close to her chest.

Ichigo, stood and up walked over to the doorway. He looked over at his shoulder at Akemi before walking over and pulling her blanket, which was bunched up at her knees, up and over her shoulder. Then, grumbling under his breath that he wasn't a nice guy to nobody in particular, he walked out of the room.

***LINE BREAAAAK***

Sorry, but I couldn't resist the bit of cuteness at the end. X3

Kyatu: 'ead and 'eview, eve'yone!

Akemi: I hate your stupid accent. In fact, I would loathe you if not for your ferrety fluffiness.

Kyatu: Heh heh. It helps win ove' the ladies. ;)


End file.
